Caught In The Act
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon leaves the ball and has to deal with his own excitement, what happens when Elena walks in on his private moment? Can either resist the temptation? Alternate ending to 3x14 Dangerous Liasons , no DamonxRebekah scene. AU. Rated M.


**AN:**** This is another little one-shot and I wanted to get something posted before I go on a month or two hiatus due to my exams! I probably won't be writing much of anything until the end of June so I squeezed in writing this today. I thought it would be quite short but it's already panned out into 4,000 words! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Damon leaves the ball and has to deal with his own arousal, what happens when Elena walks in on his private moment? Can either resist the temptation? Alternate ending to 3x14 (Dangerous Liasons), no DamonxRebekah scene. AU. Rated M.  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Damon growled deep from within his throat as he stormed into his bedroom, nearly tearing the oak door from its hinges in his anger. _How could she do that to him? How could Elena say that his love for her was a _problem_? It was more of a problem for him! For Christ's sake, she haunts his dreams and plagues his thoughts but it's a problem for her! _He paced the length of his room, his fingers threading through his hair and tugging at it until he felt the sting of pain. He would rather face the physical pain than the emotional pain of rejection that he knew all too well. He shrugged off his suit jacket before throwing it across the room. A smirk appeared upon his face as the jacket collided with the door, the sheer force causing it to slam shut and shake the foundations of the house.

Damon grimaced as he took in the sight of his prominent arousal straining against the zipper of his dress pants. Despite the anger and hatred he was feeling for her right now, he would have had to have been blind to not recognize her beauty in the stunning ball gown that had been wrapped around her body for the entire night. He scowled at his erection, knowing that there was only one way to make it go away. Damon tore his waistcoat and shirt from his body in one swift pull, buttons flying in every direction of the room as the sound of tearing fabric filled the silence that had previously filled the room. He shrugged out of his dress pants, allowing them to fall in a heap at his feet before he collapsed on the bed. Having already gone commando to the ball, there was only one thing left to do. He sighed with distain as he gripped his length. _God, even when he hated her, he couldn't help but think of her pouty lips or how she had felt in his arms earlier that night_. He guessed he was a masochist; in this moment he _hated_ her but she was the only fantasy he wanted in his mind as he brought himself to the brink of pleasure and fell head first into oblivion.

Damon's hand slowly moved up and down his arousal, his thumb swiping against his weeping head with each stroke. He groaned deeply as he imagined the swipe of his thumb to be Elena's tongue as it licked along the slit on his head. He imagined how she would look perched between his legs as her pink lips wrapped around his penis and she bobbed her up and down his shaft. He imagined her doe eyes looking into his own cerulean ones as they twinkled with glee at the sounds he was emitting.

His hand moved quicker as he pushed himself towards his impending orgasm. His body began to shake with pleasure as he imagined Elena taking him deep within her throat; he could practically feel the vibrations as she hummed around him. His breathing turned to pants as his eyes scrunched in pleasure, a few more strokes and he would be gone. His other hand snuck down to cup his balls, massaging them slightly with his fingers. His penis twitched as his dead sperm collected in his tight balls, just begging to be released. Damon was reaching the edge of oblivion, thoughts and fantasies of Elena clouding his mind as he lost himself in the haze of pleasure.

"Damon, I- Oh, my God!" Elena exclaimed as she pushed through the door without knocking, she had come here to apologise for the horrible things she had said to him, not to see him like _this_. She had expected to be confronted with an angry Damon, not a Damon who was currently pleasuring himself whilst emitting groans that she had only dreamt about. She gasped, turning around and covering her eyes, much like she had done the first time she had seen Damon Salvatore in all his naked glory. _That was different_, her mind whispered. He had known she was there and had done it on purpose.

This time she had encroached on a private moment, one that would be forever engrained into her mind. Her dreams would have a field day tonight; the images she had produced in her mind did not do him justice. In the throes of pleasure, Damon Salvatore was magnificent. From the way his eyes scrunched and squinted, providing only a sliver of a look at those blue eyes, to the clench of his strong jaw. How his chest puffed out and his back arched in pleasure when he did his up most to reach his orgasm. How his strong hands pumped his erection, white pre-cum glistening down the length of his penis and providing him with a natural lubricant to ease his strive for pleasure. She had admired his muscular thighs down to his toes that were curled in pleasure.

Damon froze in his movements, not daring to push himself over the edge when the object of his fantasies had just strolled through his bedroom door. He pushed himself up against the head board as he reached for his trousers, pulling them up along one of his legs, he froze. He sniffed the air experimentally and smirked at the sweet perfume of Elena's arousal. He allowed his trousers to drop to the ground once again. After all, she was the reason he was in such a state, she could at least lend a hand. _Pun fully intended_, he laughed inwardly. He had been merciful before, allowing her to sneak off when he knew all she wanted to do was test drive his rocking body. Not tonight. Tonight, she was going to truly experience what it was like to be loved by Damon Salvatore.

Damon used his vampire speed so that he stood against her back, his chest pressed tightly against her. His hands gripped her hips as his breath fanned against her bare shoulder. Elena let out a gasp as she sensed his presence directly behind her and felt his arousal against her lower back.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena breathed, shaking her head to try and clear the dirty images of what she wanted to do to him from her head.

"Why, is it turning you on?" Damon smirked as he dragged his lips along her shoulder and linked his fingers with her left hand. "Tell me, Elena. What do you feel?"

"I-I don't know." She gasped as he swept his tongue up the length of her throat before taking a nip from her earlobe. Damon chuckled hotly into her ear, causing goose bumps to erupt over her skin.

"I can practically taste your arousal. Tell me, Elena," He whispered as he pulled her hand behind her back and placed it onto his bare arousal, "can you feel mine?"

"Damon, stop." Elena whimpered even as her fingers experimentally wrapped around his length, gripping it slightly.

Damon gasped at the sensation of her silky hand on his penis. "It's all you, Elena. I think a kiss wasn't enough for you, am I right?"

"I-I can't." Elena gasped as tears stung her eyes. She reluctantly let go of his shaft before reaching for the door knob. She had just pulled open the door when it was slammed shut by a masculine hand. Before she had time to protest, her back was presses tightly against the door and Damon's lips were slanted over hers. Her hands found his chest, her fingernails leaving crescent marks on his pectoral muscles. She was so lost in the pleasure of it all that she couldn't figure out whether she was trying to push him away or pull him closer to her. However, when his tongue ran along the seam of her lips, she found that she didn't care. Elena opened her mouth and sighed with pleasure as their tongues connected and slid against each other. Damon moaned into her mouth as her hands moved to his hair, tugging at his dark locks until she could plunder his mouth with her tongue at the perfect angle.

Damon pulled back with a groan and smirked at the sight in front of him. There she stood in front of him, the love of his undead life. Eyelids were half closed, a dark frame of eyelashes fluttered against rosy cheeks every few seconds, a swollen mouth pouted at the broken connection, a chest sprung in and out with laboured exertion and a heart beat so fast that the vibrations could be seen against the thin membrane of silken skin. In short, it was a heartbreakingly beautiful sight.

"Still want to stop?" Damon questioned as he placed a butterfly kiss against her throbbing pulse point. He raised his head when he was only greeted with silence and watched with interest as Elena's mouth opened and closed. "A nod or shake of the head will suffice for an answer."

Elena stared into the ocean of his eyes that held so much vulnerability. Her mind was telling her to think of Stefan, the boy who had saved and loved her when she thought the world was falling apart. He had pulled her back from the proverbial edge and done everything he could to take care of her, to make sure that she never came close to that edge again. She had followed her mind for so long that she had convinced herself that it was right. Then Damon appeared and her heart was sent into a flurry. Her heart had been torn apart and shattered so many times that it had given up. It held onto the love she held for Stefan because he was safe but then Damon snuck in. He got under her skin and embedded himself into her torn heart and he sewed it back together.

Damon fixed her from the inside, providing her with the laughter and light her life had been lacking but with that he brought darkness and destruction. Her heart had fought for its saviour, had fought to save _his_ heart. Her heart changed from its steady rhythm to a flutter of beats whenever he was near. It recognised the vampire who had caused her pain but it also recognised the man who had fixed her. It recognised the man who had let her fall down so that she could find the strength inside herself to get back up again. Throughout all of that, he had always been one step behind her, allowing her to make her decisions, however stupid they may be, but he was always there to catch her if she needed him. Always ready to give her the push she needed or to make the decisions that she was too scared to make. He was _there_. There when she needed him, there when she wanted him and even there when she didn't want him anywhere near her. He was Damon, the only man her heart wanted. They were twin flames, flickering softly when apart but burning brightly when together. Her mind had always overpowered her heart but as she looked into his eyes and saw the soul that lay within him, she found that her heart had fought for what it wanted and it had won the battle.

"I want you, Damon." Elena whispered as she placed a tender kiss to his lips. "How did I never see it before?"

Damon chuckled. "Maybe you need glasses." He pulled her towards him, engaging her in another passionate kiss as his fingers located the cold metal of her zipper. "Are you sure?"

Elena nodded against his neck as her fingers wrapped around his broad shoulders. She let out a soft gasp as his fingers tugged on the thin clasp, pulling it down until it reached the curve of her back. Damon softly slid his hands to the opening of her dress, pulling it away from her chest before sliding to his knees so he could trail it down her toned legs. He rose to his feet slowly, allowing his hands to graze the length of her body before taking a small step back to admire her.

"You're so beautiful." Damon whispered as he took in the sight of her. The black material of her corset and panties provided a sharp contrast against her olive complexion that made her look delectable. The corset pushed her breasts together, providing her with an ample cleavage that had only peaked from her dress but was now shown in all its glory.

"So are you." Elena breathed, a hitch sounding in her throat as she took in the sight of his penis. "Big." Damon laughed as he pulled her towards him, enfolding her in a tight embrace. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" She blushed.

"_Mmmhmm_. I'm glad I meet your approval." He chuckled as he hooked his hands underneath her knees. With a slight pull, he had her long limbs wrapped around his waist as her arms locked around his neck. Damon strolled towards the bed, laying them down so that he hovered above Elena. The sheets puffed up around them as they connected with the mattress and provided them with their own little cocoon.

"As much as I like this," Damon smirked as he fingered the lace at the top of her corset, "I think it needs to come off." At her nod of agreement, his deft fingers moved to the hooks in the middle of the material. As each hook gave way, he was gifted with more of her olive skin until he finally sweeped it out from under her torso. His eyes ghosted across her chest, trying to commit it to memory before his hands reached out to cup her breasts.

Elena moaned as his fingers flicked against her already hard nipples. She writhed underneath his masterful hands and she cried out as he engulfed one dusky pink nipple into his mouth. Her back arched off the bed as his tongue circled her nipple and his teeth scraped along the creamy flesh of her breast.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as his lips slid against her skin, his teeth taking teasing bites from her skin. Damon smirked as Elena's hips jack knifed off the bed as his teeth scraped along her hip bone.

"Easy, love." Damon winked at her before letting his tongue glide along the length of the waistband of her panties. He let his vampire face appear as he hooked the waistband of her panties onto a fang and he slowly dragged the material down her legs until they fell to the floor.

Elena froze in place as she felt her panties fall from her feet, she was naked. Naked in front of Damon Salvatore. She felt as her heart began to pound in her chest and quickly clenched her thighs together.

"Hey, hey!" Damon murmured, holding onto her thighs. "Don't hide the treasure from me now." He slowly pulled her thighs apart before placing a tender kiss to the inside of her left thigh.

"Damon, I don't know if-" Elena stammered as his kisses trailed up the inside of her thigh.

"There's no need to be nervous." Damon whispered as he passed over the juncture between her thighs and placed some more wet kisses along her right thigh. "Trust me."

"I do." Elena confirmed. She took a deep breath and felt as her muscles relaxed, before allowing herself to bathe in the pleasure that Damon was evoking in her body.

Damon trailed his kisses towards her centre but instead of bypassing it like before, he placed a small kiss against her button. He listened as her heartbeat quickened and as her arousal caused her core to pulse. He took a large breath through his nose, allowing the scent of her excitement to wash over his body and infiltrate into his system. Damon hooked her thighs over his shoulders so that her swollen sex was open to his upcoming assault. His tongue trailed along her folds before he plunged it deep within her. He smirked as Elena let out a scream of pleasure.

"Do you want me continue?" Damon smiled as she nodded her head vigorously. He trailed a finger along her clit, chuckling softly as she jumped with each stroke.

"Damon, no teasing!" Elena groaned as she rocked her hips in the direction of his treacherous finger.

"_Hmm_, I don't know. You have tortured me for two-and-a-half years." Damon mused as he blew across her molten core. Elena shivered as his breath caused her juices to become impossibly cool.

"How have I tortured you?" Elena moaned as he allowed his finger to dip into her centre up to his first knuckle.

"Well, there is that way that you always stare at my lips. Don't think I haven't noticed." Damon mused as he gave her sex a long lick. "Then there's the way you slap me."

"The way I slap you?" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah, it gets me kind of hot." Damon chuckled. "Not that I enjoy the pain thing. It's just, you unleash your _passion_ in those moments and it's a great sight to see."

"You do have a way of bringing out the fire in me." Elena gasped as he took her button into his mouth and sucked on it softly. "About the pain thing, are you saying you wouldn't like me with a whip?"

Damon froze at her question before releasing her button and biting into her thigh softly. "God!" He groaned. "You are killing me!"

"Now you know how I feel right now!" Elena laughed.

"Okay, back to how you torture me." Damon smiled. "All those little skirts and shorts you wore during the summer nearly killed me."

"Really?" Elena moaned as he added another finger into her core, moving them in a scissor-like fashion to stretch her walls.

"_Mmmhmm_. I could just imagine you wrapping these long legs of yours around my waist as I thrust into you and brought you to orgasm." Damon smirked as Elena's head thrashed against his pillows, both at his words and the fingers that were working in her centre.

"Anything else?" Elena grunted as the beginnings of her orgasm began to take over her body.

"There was that one time you moaned my name in your sleep." Damon murmured, flicking his tongue against her clit.

"What?" Elena exclaimed in embarrassment.

"It was the night you let me stay in your room. A while after you drifted off to sleep, you started wriggling around and groaning. At first, I thought you were having a nightmare but then I smelt your arousal. Then you moaned my name, quite loudly I might add. I wonder if I can live up to your fantasies. Let's find out." Damon smirked. He doubled his efforts, his fingers moving in and out of her sex until she was a whimpering mess. He felt her walls begin to flutter around his fingers and sensing that she was close to her peak, he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked on it with earnest. Elena came with a keening wail of his name whilst Damon lapped at her juices until she came down from her high.

"Wow." Elena breathed as Damon stalked up her body. She nuzzled into his hand as he palmed her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his thumb in gratitude as it swept across her lips.

"Better than your dream?" Damon smirked as he allowed his body to rest against hers without his weight pressing down on her.

"Incomparable." Elena chuckled, looping an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a tender kiss.

"Want to try out the full experience?" Damon wriggled his eyebrows at her before hooking her leg around his hip and plunging his length into her core.

"Damonnnnnnnnnnn!" Elena moaned as she arched her hips towards him, trying to fit as much of him into her sex as she could.

"_Fuck_, you're tight!" Damon groaned, his forehead wrinkling in pleasure.

"Is that good?"

Damon smiled as he looked into her earnest eyes before giving her a soft peck to her swollen lips. "It's _spectacular_."

Elena wrapped her other leg around his hip, interlocking them behind his back so that he was anchored to her body. There bodies moved in sync; he pulled away and she pushed forward, their skin slid against each other as their nipples hardened with the friction.

Damon slowed down his thrusts as he felt his inner beast rise within him. He groaned as he felt the click of his fangs. Elena stared up in shock as veins appeared on the soft skin underneath his eyes and as the white of his eyes turned to the red of the blood that he craved. She watched as he tried to control his reactions and tried to hide from her.

"Damon." Elena whispered, placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling it towards her. "It's okay."

"No." Damon groaned as her fingertips glided over his skin, somehow soothing his inner beast.

"Bite me." She pleaded as she tugged his head towards her neck.

"I love you." Damon whimpered as he sunk his fangs into the delicate veins of her neck. He sucked on the twin holes eagerly as her life force flooded his mouth and invaded his system. Damon was filled with glee as her emotions transcended through her blood. He could taste her arousal, her happiness as her pushed her towards her orgasm and the emotion that he appreciated the most was her love for _him_.

Elena moaned as Damon brought her to her the brink of pleasure, pushing her over the edge with one last thrust. She never knew that a vampire's bite could be this satisfying, she had only offered to show that she trusted him and to give him the best gift that she could. She bit into his shoulder as bliss wracked through her body and she felt as his own body shook against hers before his cum was released sporadically into her core. Damon removed his fangs from her neck and shuddered once more before collapsing on the bed beside her. They were silent for many minutes after, the only sound in the room was their laboured breathing.

Elena slowly turned on her side as she reached for his hand. "I didn't mean what I said earlier." She whispered and felt his whole body tense. "At least not in the way you took it."

"What way was I supposed to take it?" Damon whispered, still staring at the ceiling.

"Your love isn't a problem for me but I'm scared it's going to get you killed." Elena explained as Damon turned towards her, a puzzled expression covering his face. "You'd do anything to save me, even putting yourself in danger and I don't want that. The only reason I didn't include you in the plan was because I was so afraid that you would get hurt. I thought Stefan was going to distract you, not break your neck. I meant what I said on the porch, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. I _really_ don't want to find out what would happen if you weren't in my life. I can't loose you so, if keeping you out of some plans means keeping you safe, then I'll do it." Elena smiled, kissing him softly.

"Pretty big declaration for someone who doesn't know how they feel." Damon smirked as he pulled her into his embrace. He felt Elena sigh against him in contentment before her heartbeat began to soar.

"I love you. Like, I'm _in_ love with you." Elena murmured as she nuzzled into his neck.

"What?" Damon whispered in awe. Elena pushed him onto his back before straddling his waist.

"What, Damon Salvatore isn't being cocky?" Elena smiled, her eyes twinkling with glee.

"Maybe you should convince me." He countered as he wriggled his eyebrows and pumped his erection against her back.

"Already?" Elena laughed, taking a quick peek at his prominent arousal that stood proud between his thighs.

"Baby, for you I'm always ready."

The couple celebrated their love for each other well into the night... and the next morning.

* * *

**AN:**** Okay, I hope you liked this! Please leave a review on this one, I'm way more nervous about this than previous one-shots due to the little self-pleasuring scene! Also, I am now officially a beta so if anyone would like any help on their work, then feel free to ask. Amy x**


End file.
